A quien tu decidiste amar
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Oneshot; Jacob recibe la invitación a la boda de Bella y decide huir. Mientras corre por el bosque encuentra una vieja pero conocida camioneta roja acompañada de un aroma que nunca olvidaría. Nota: Regalo para Robin Wolfe


A quien tú decidiste amar

Si el silencio en mi mente permanecía, nunca volvería atrás. Sería el primero en escoger esta forma frente a la otra. Quizá no tendría que volver a escuchar jamás si corría suficiente.

Moví las patas con más rapidez, dejando que Jacob Black desapareciera a mis espaldas.*

Corro por el bosque sin tomar en cuenta el sentido de la orientación. Mis patas eran las que elegían la dirección de mis pasos, en lo único que podía pensar era en Bella, mi Bella que en unas semanas se casaría con ese maldito chupasangre.

Sentía mi sangre a hervir, así que decidí detenerme para pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos. Enterré mis patas en la tierra y me detuve completamente.

Podía reconocer este lugar, sabía a donde me dirigía, estaba ya a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de las sanguijuelas. Lancé una mirada mortal a mis patas, como echándoles la culpa de hacerme venir aquí, aunque creo que en el fondo si quería pasar por aquí, estar enfrente de la casa y escupir en la entrada. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese chupasangre! Me robó a Bella, el amor de mi vida.

La verdad no me queda más dudas de que tu amor

Ya se me termino, duele pero acabó

Es difícil pero no imposible

Asimilar que en verdad te perdí

Y ahora te veo partir

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

Corría a lo largo de la verde carretera cuando de pronto ví pasar al maldito volvo plateado que iba manejando el maldito chupasangre, quien me dirigió una oscura mirada como de perdón, ¿o era de compasión?, no, claro que no, ninguna sanguijuela me iba a tener lástima, esa es otra razón por la que lo odio por ser tan… compasivo, ok, era difícil decir eso y más aceptarlo.

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar

Porque al menos lo intenté pero yo no gané.

La persona que tiene el

Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,

Pude haber sido yo

De pronto siento algo correr por el pelaje de mi mejilla ¿Acaso era un lágrima? Si, efectivamente, una lágrima que me traicionaba.

Decido seguir corriendo, ya no a la casa de los Cullen, solo necesito huir, ser un lobo en lugar de un hombre, no puedo seguir sufriendo así.

Veo algo, un objeto extraño, algo que no debería estar en medio de un bosque en situaciones normales, conforme me acerco, éste va adquiriendo una forma más definida.

Me era familiar, demasiado familiar la había visto tantas veces estacionada frente a mi pequeña casa, la primera vez que la vi llegar a mi casa con dos desvencijadas motocicletas, ¡uff qué tiempos eran aquellos! Cuando nada inusual nos separaba y no estaba de por medio ese maloliente vampiro.

Tenía a esa camioneta enfrente de mí, pero ni rastro de Bella, solo se veía en la carretera un rastro de aceite, seguramente la camioneta dejó de andar y Bella se fue a buscar a su amado vampiro, pero ¡la casa estaba a unos tres kilómetros de allí!

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Me transformé en humano y decidí abrir el cofre del auto y revisar que pasaba allí, para después ir a buscar a Bella, si no la encontraba, cuando llegara a su camioneta, podría andar en paz, hacia… la casa de su… prometido.

Al parecer solo había una pequeña fuga de aceite, revisé en la cajuela y encontré la vieja caja de herramientas de mi padre, ajusté un par de tuercas, y estaba como nueva.

Y ahora, a buscar a Bella…

Si tuviera una oportunidad

Le cambiaria el final a todo

Pero no podría porque

La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo

No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

Volví a tomar mi forma de lobo y creí que lo más conveniente sería regresar hacia la casa de los Cullen, pero esta vez me fui siguiendo la línea de la carretera, Bella no debería de estar muy lejos de aquí.

Empecé a encontrar su olor muy cerca de aquí, en especial, en una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Si Bella fuera inteligente no seguiría su camino hacia la casa de los Cullen. Aunque no me vendría nada mal que la bola de chupasangres se largaran de nuevo.

El olor empezó a aumentar y a mezclarse con el olor agridulce de los vampiros, aun así el dulce aroma de Bella se sentía cerca.

Divisé unos ojos chocolates ansiosos y una sonrisa se extendió por todo mi ser.

De pronto vi a Bella sentada en el suelo, sobándose un pequeño raspón en su brazo y en cuanto me vio se levantó y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

Me transformé rápidamente en humano y corrí a saludarla, cuando de pronto recordé que ¡estaba desnudo!

Corrí hacia los arbustos sonrojándome, mientras ella se daba la vuelta cubriéndose los ojos con su cara de color de un tomate, tantas veces me había imaginado esta situación, pero ahora, era simplemente vergonzoso.

Me cubrí torpemente con una larga hoja y salí a su encuentro.

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Si tuviera una oportunidad

Le cambiaria el final a todo

Pero no podría porque

La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo

No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

Bella aún estaba avergonzada, se veía el nerviosismo en su rostro, mientras yo le lanzaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola, Jake –dijo con una risita nerviosa

-Hola –le respondí con mi mirada fundida en esos ojos chocolates.

-Mmm, y… ¿recibiste la… invitación? –De pronto el dolor se apoderó nuevamente de mi pecho, y un siseo se escapó de mi garganta.

-Si –Respondí, mientras varias lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Nunca antes había llorado enfrente de Bella, pero esta vez no pude resistirlo.

Bella bajó la mirada y cuando la volvió a subir, note que también lloraba, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas desesperadas.

-Ay Jake –Gimió

Al parecer tampoco pudo más y se lanzó a mis brazos mientras nos fundíamos en uno de esos abrazos nuestros.


End file.
